jewelpetfandomcom-20200222-history
My Melody
is a character from ''Onegai My Melody Yū & Ai, a short film that showed before the screening of Jewelpet the Movie: Sweets Dance Princess. Described as a white rabbit doll with a pink hood, she is the current princess of Mari Land who once saved both her world and Earth from the Spirit of Darkness. She is voiced by Rei Sakuma. Personality My Melody is shown to be a cheerful individual, usually thinking on the positive side thought her happy personality leads to someone to take advantage of her. She also worries sometimes but never expresses any anger. My Melody is also scatterbrained and is very oblivious to things. Due to her dimwittedness, Kuromi despises her a lot and has considered her as her eternal rival. Skills My Melody's Magical Skills were minor yet play an important role in the original series. Usually, in the prologue series, she uses the Heart and Star Pendant to change clothes alongside Kirara in order to solve problems. However starting in the main series, she receives the Melody Takt, a magical maestro's baton which she uses it to cast a small heart sticker on an object and bring it to life. The animated object then helps reverse the effects of Kuromi's magic. Sometimes, the animated object won't be able to perform the specific task it needs to. My Melody will then smile at it sweetly and say, "name Onegai?" ("name Please?"). This causes the enchanted object's power to intensify, sometimes increasing its size. History Prologue Series (Kirara★) Main Series (My Melody to My Melody High School) In Jewelpet the Movie: Sweets Dance Princess In the Yū & Ai, the short feature of Jewelpet the Movie: Sweets Dance Princess, she and Ruby both met together as My Melody told her about the summer barbecue in Mari Land alongside her rather friendly experience with Kuromi and Baku. In Jewelpet Magical Change My Melody appears as a plush toy in the 6th Episode of the anime along with Hello Kitty, who was summoned by Ruby & Laura. After a while, they reverted to normal size and ended up with Ruby. Gallery Sanrio one.jpg|A Sanrio My Melody. PERFECT SMOKER.png|My Melody holding a heart. quiz01.png|My Melody official artwork. My Melody.jpg|My Melody official artwork. Jewelpet series stop it with this.jpg|My Melody talks to Ruby. MYMLO.jpg|My Melody & Ruby eating. 9175563764_ab239d4521_o.gif|My Melody & Ruby. (Animated) 11232869 844320755661758 1033263623 n.jpg|Ruby holding plush toys of My Melody & Hello Kitty in Jewelpet Magical Change. Onegai My Melody series uueh....jpg|My Melody & Kuromi. THEESE ARENT FOR YOU THERE FOR UTA!.jpg|My Melody picking flowers. MY MELODY IS SO CUTE I THINK IM GONNA DIE.jpg|My Melody's flowers got ruined... Cute stop it.jpg|My Melody & Flat serve tarts. kiss ass.jpg|My Melody smiles on a tree. WTF IS THIS IVE NEVER SEEN IT BEFORE SHOW ME NOW.jpg|My Melody with Uta & Flat. Merodi Takutu WHAT THE HELL EVERYPONY LOVE MY MELODY IT SAYS REALLY.png|My Melody with her Melody Takt. My melo.png|My Melody & Piano. UROAAAHHH!!!!.jpg|My Melody in a flower field. d0a379f7.jpg|Happy My Melody. Notes and Trivia *Although My Melody appeared in Onegai My Melody Yū & Ai, the short feature is not officially considered canon in the Onegai My Melody timeline and is more of a tie-in to the Sweets Dance Princess movie. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Non-Canonical Characters Category:Non-Jewelpets Category:Plushes Category:Rabbits